It's A Promise
by Risaku
Summary: All alone in a park, with no one but Teddy-kun to hear his pleas...until Sakura came along! GaaSaku Random oneshot, be nice please!


**A/N: Uh….another random oneshot. XD Sorryyy.**

Not a songfic, but uses lyrics.

Monster-The Meg and Dia Band

Key- **Lyrics** Normal

A lonely, red head boy of 8 years was sitting on a swing in the abandoned park. Tears were running down his face, as he held his best, and maybe, probably, only friend-'Teddy-kun.' You see, Teddy-kun was a present from his mother, before he was born. When he first met Teddy-kun, he was a golden color, with sparkling onyx eyes. Now, the stuffed bear was turning brown with age, some of the fabric was fraying, and a single onyx eye remained. The bear was at the boy's side at all times, especially when he was alone. Actually, this little boy was often, alone.

"Why doesn't anyone love me? I just want someone to tell me, I don't care if they mean it or not…please…!" the little boy whispered into the bear's head, squeezing it for dear life. Soon, the hot tears started to turn cold.

**His little whispers.**

**Love Me. Love Me.**

**That's all I ask for.**

**Love Me. Love Me.**

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.**

He threw the stuffed bear roughly at the ground, and put his face in his hands. 'I…I hate this…I hate everyone…' he thought. He peeked through his fingers, and saw the poor bear, abandoned in the many grains of sand. His eyes widened, and he quickly jumped off the swing, to rescue his friend.

"I'm sorry Teddy-kun! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to….just please…don't leave me.." he cried, clutching the bear to his chest. The little boy ran back to his spot on the swing, only to find a girl with strawberry hair and green eyes, staring up at him. He stared back, clutching Teddy-kun for support, waiting for the usual 'MONSTER!' scream, and running away routine.

Alas, the girl didn't move, didn't shake; nothing. She continued to look at him with curious eyes, and finally, she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry I took your spot, but would you like to swing with me?" she asked. Gaara widened his eyes, but stayed silent. This made the girl tilt her head to the side, as if in question.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! What's yours?" she tried again, getting off the swing to stand next to him. Gaara hid his face behind Teddy-kun's ears.

"You're not going to run away?" he asked, his voice muffled because of the bear. Sakura blinked, and smiled at him.

"Of course not, why would I?" she asked, eyes shining with curiosity. Gaara looked down at his feet, clutching the bear to his chest again.

"All the other people stay away from me..they think I am a monster.." his eyes started to tear up again, but little Gaara tried to hold these back. Suddenly, a warm hand entangled itself with his.

"Why would someone as cute as you be a monster? I don't think so. You're exactly like me! So there's nothing wrong. You're fine the way you are!" She gave him a warm smile, and started to swing their hands back and forth. Not used to such attention, Gaara's cheeks started to tint a shade of red, putting his hair to shame. Gradually, he gripped her hand with mutual strength, and gave a shy smile.

"I-I'm Gaara..and this is Teddy-kun." He whispered, afraid that once she heard his name, she'd run away. But she still remained there, hand in hand, swinging back and forth.

"See? Nothing wrong. I like you Gaara-kun! Let's be good friends, okay?" Sakura turned to him, taking her hand from his. Already disappointed from the lack of warmth in his hand, Gaara stayed quiet. All of a sudden, arms enveloped his whole body, making him feel warm on the inside.

"Yes, we'll be great friends! I promise!" she exclaimed, clinging to the boy who wasn't more than 1 centimeter taller than her.

"Sakura! Time to go!" a voice in the distance called, apparently female. Sakura's face fell, her bright smile lost. After a moment or two, the smile made it's way back to her face, and she was the brightest thing in the park!

"Coming Okaa-chan! I have to go, Gaara-kun, but I'll be back tomorrow okay? We can play here!" with one last hug, she started to run to her mother. Mid way, she stopped after seeing the saddened Gaara. Immediately, she ran back over to Gaara, and hugged him tight; whispering her parting words in his ear:

"I'll come back tomorrow Gaara, I promise! Since you're my best friend, I don't want to see you so sad. Remember this always Gaara-kun, I'll always love you no matter what you do, okay?" Sakura gave a quick peck to his cheek, and ran to her mother.

'_Arigato, Saku-chan..I love you. It's a promise.'_ Gaara thought, hugging Teddy-kun, waving his paw at Sakura.

A/N: Ahaaa, yeah. Kind of lame, and done before…but I felt like writing a oneshot. X] I was originally going to just write a songfic, but there were too many lines and I didn't know what to write. Also, I originally wanted to write an ItaSaku, NejiSaku, or SasoSaku oneshot; but ended up doing a GaaSaku. Byeee!


End file.
